


A Tale of a Mummy's Life.. Idk - Dec 3, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [20]
Category: Original Work, Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: 365 days to write, Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: Mark Turns Ethan Into A Mummy, Dec 3, Gen, Memento mori, Moro wrote this one, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: Moro wrote this one againI think they based it off of Mummies- judging by the title, but who knows- Inky
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A Tale of a Mummy's Life.. Idk - Dec 3, 2020

Did you know that for the longest time, people were not able to understand ancient egyptian hieroglyphics? This was due to the fact that there was simply nothing to translate it to. The discovery of the Rosetta stone assisted with this. The Rosetta stone gave a base to help translate the ancient language. By using it, they were able to transcribe the hieroglyphics to latin and from there translated it further through other languages to english. A bit complex, no? Other than the ancient writing of ancient Egyptians, what’s even more interesting is the tombs that they built. These tombs are known today as pyramids and were used, well, to bury the dead. The tomb would be above ground and in the shape of a pyramid, thus earning its name “pyramid”. These pyramid shaped tombs were made from hand-carved limestone blocks, expertly carved to look like natural stone. Before the pyramid was built, a blueprint would be made (as any good engineer would do) as to what the tomb would look like on the inside, and what dimensions each element would be. Not only were the dimensions of the pyramid planned, but also intricate labyrinths, passageways, and trapdoors. These were created in order to ward off robbers from robbing these tombs. You may wonder why someone would want to rob a tomb. The answer is simple, there was immense treasure within these tombs. Most pyramids were made for nobility such as the pharaohs and their consorts and ancient egyptians believed that when people die, they move onto the afterlife. To make sure that the person was well equipped for their trials and journey to the afterlife, ancient Egyptians would bury immense treasure and foodstuffs and whatever else the person may need. In fact, archeologists have found several jars of preserved honey while excavating these colossal masonrys. Besides the treasure however, the process of preparation of the body for burial was also extremely unique. The Egyptians created a process of mummification where the body would be able to be preserved for long amounts of time. They would start by scooping out the brain and guts but leaving the heart intact. However, the process in which they removed the brain was a bit… gruesome I suppose? They would take a metal hook, and stick it up the nose of the deceased. Then, they would swish it around, thus pulpulizing the brain. The now smoothie-like brain would then be emptied by tilting the head of the deceased forward, and letting it flow out of the nose into a container. Next, the body would be submerged in salt (this actually helped the body to not rot as it completely dehydrated the body and absorbed any liquids) and covered in tree resin (again, to preserve the body). Then, after 35 days, the body would be removed and be wrapped. In between layers of the bandages, the priests would leave amulets and prayers and magical words written on some of the linen strips. These were left in a hope to protect the dead from mishap. A mask of the person’s face would also often be placed between the layers of head bandages. Did you know that the reason bandages were used was because they would keep moisture away from the body so it wouldn’t decompose, and the wrappings would allow the embalmers to build up the shape of the mummy, giving it a more life-like form. Ancient Egyptians certainly knew what they were doing!

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 500+~


End file.
